Ese Día
by FioreDragneelNk
Summary: Como un día tan común como todos podría cambiar para siempre una amistad tan fuerte, ¿Amistad? Fushimi desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que no era ese tipo de sentimiento, ¿Amor? ¿El que técnicamente odiaba a todo ser existente en la tierra podría amar? Definitivamente si y la respuesta a todas sus preguntas la tenía un pequeño pelirrojo que le encantaba el skate y su rey Mikoto.
1. Ese Día

**FushimiXYata **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino... hubiera hecho algo respecto a su final.

**Advertencias: **Shonen ai (tal vez mas fuerte... tal vez)

**Comentarios:** Bien, este es mi primer fic, y mi primer fic yaoi, espero que les agrade, y tenga buena trama ^^

* * *

Ese Día

Como un día tan común como todos podría cambiar para siempre una amistad tan fuerte, ¿Amistad? Fushimi desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que no era ese tipo de sentimiento, ¿Amor? ¿El que técnicamente odiaba a todo ser existente en la tierra podría amar? Definitivamente si y la respuesta a todas sus preguntas la tenía un pequeño pelirrojo que le encantaba el skate y su rey Mikoto.

* * *

Fushimi estaba acostado en el suelo de su departamento; el recordar ese día lo deprimía, y bastante.

"Me cambiaste… me cambiaste por ese idiota, por ese rojo, Mikoto… lo odio desde ese día. Cuando fuimos invitados a ese bar en donde aceptaste sin pensarlo dos veces el ser parte de HOMRA y lo hiciste por ambos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad Misaki?".

El día que dejo HOMRA para unirse a Scepter 4 y el día que tuvo que despedirse de la única persona capaz de regresarlo al mundo real, capaz de hacerlo olvidar su triste y deprimente vida, pero ¿Por qué había dejado HOMRA? Simple. Odiaba a la persona que le quito todo su mundo. Aunque también odiara Scepter 4, era la única manera de olvidar su tristeza, las tareas de los azules eran un tanto sucias, así que él tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar al menos por un momento el dulce sabor de la venganza, ¿A quién? Nadie en particular, solo le gustaba, si así podría decirse, el sufrimiento ajeno, lo disfrutaba, tal vez con el propósito de que pensaran como se sentía. Además servía a un bien común, se desasía de la basura de la sociedad mientras disfrutaba el contraste del asfalto con la sangre. Sangre. Esa que lo hacía olvidar al menos por un momento su mundo gris y lo trasformaba en rojo. Odiaba el rojo. Pero no el rojizo de su cabello que se ocultaba debajo de una gorra, o el rojizo de sus ojos. Misaki. Cuanto lo extrañaba, y siempre recordaba el tiempo que paso con él en su pequeño mundo, formado solo por ellos dos.

Ambos eran iguales y a la vez muy diferentes. Misaki amaba permanecer a HOMRA y tener a su tan esperada "familia", Fushimi, el solo necesitaba una persona para formar ese lazo sentimental que Misaki compartía con HOMRA.

Suena el timbre.

-Lo siento Awashima-san, hoy no me presentare al cuartel.- No quería ver a nadie, no le interesaba nada, de preferencia, Fushimi deseaba morir allí, solo y completamente vacío.

-Yo… no soy esa tal Awashima…- una voz algo temblorosa habla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Esa voz…es? No… el no vendría, el no quería verme y nunca estaría en un lugar como este."

Fushimi lentamente abrió la puerta, con temor, como si el seguir vivo o no dependía completamente de la persona que estuviera, o no, esperando del otro lado.

-¿Mi…sa…ki…?- sin pensarlo articulo su nombre, no para la persona que estaba esperando en la puerta, para el mismo, para saber que no era una cruel broma de su mente. Pero, definitivamente era él, Misaki, la persona que más lo lastimaba y a la vez lo hacía sentir tan tranquilo, tan lleno.

* * *

**Es corto... lo se... es mi primera vez! (escribiendo un fic) pero se agradece que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Creo que solo será capítulos, aunque claro, solo si les gusto, así que si no tuvieron algún efecto positivo al leerlo, por favor no me asesinen! T.T Acepto todo tipo de criticas y comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, soy nueva en esto... (bien ya lo dije...) Nos Leemos! ^^**


	2. Esta Noche

Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capitulo!, pensé que lo terminaría aquí... pero no lo logre T.T igual ya esta casi terminado y lo subiré lo mas rápido posible.

Muchisimas gracias a las lindas personas que me dejaron reviews y me animaron a continuar! :D y a todos los que se animaron a leer mi fic TwT estoy tan feliz!

Bueno sin mas dejo el nuevo capitulo n.n

* * *

** Esta Noche **

-¿Quién mas voy a ser? Mono…- dijo el integrante del ahora clan sin rey, Yata Misaki.

Fushimi seguía algo confundido viéndolo sin articular palabra alguna.

-¿Me dejaras pasar, o me quedare el resto del día aquí?

-Pasa… ¿Qué… haces aquí?- el peli azul no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía, aunque tenía una vaga idea y (si en realidad se trataba de eso) esa conversación le agradaría.

-Y-yo…vine… este… el bar… Kuzanagi-san…- no podía terminar ninguna oración estaba muy nervioso, y como no estarlo, presentarse en casa de su antiguo amigo y del ahora traidor no era nada fácil para Yata, que ahora sujetaba el skate con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Fushimi hablo.

-Descuida sé lo que pasa.- desde hace algún tiempo lo sabía, cuando el rey rojo murió, HOMRA sufría una terrible situación, algo que Scepter 4 y Munakata Reisi aprovecharían, así que se les dio la tarea de encontrar y capturar a cualquier miembro de HOMRA. Al ex miembro de HOMRA no se le permitió participar en esa misión, así que se encontraba realizando misiones de lo más simples y que no interfirieran con Munakata y sus planes.

El había imaginado que hacía mucho tiempo Yata había sido capturado así que no fabricaba falsas esperanzas de verlo de nuevo, aunque muy dentro de el reconocía la gran fuerza del de baja estatura y sabía que iba a ser un problema intentar capturar al miembro de HOMRA mas hiperactivo, problemático, odioso o todas las "no" cualidades que lo definían.

Pero ahí estaba, el chico de baja estatura pidiéndole (aunque aun no lo hubiera hecho) el quedarse con él, con la persona que lo había traicionado, ¿O no?

-Bien, espero que no causes problemas…- Fushimi por dentro estaba deseoso de saber cómo lo beneficiaria ese problema, y aunque no lo reflejara, disfrutaría de la estadía de la única persona en el mundo que mas ansiaba tener cerca.

Yata seguía sosteniendo su skate con fuerza y no dijo nada. Cuando sintió un golpe de algo muy suave. Una frazada.

-Hace frio.- mientras alborota un poco el cabello de Misaki tirando su gorra.

-¿Q-que… haces?- saliendo del shock en el que estaba desde que llego.- ¿Y eso? ¿No me digas que dormiré en el sillón?

-Eso o a menos que quieras dormir conmigo.-

-C-claro… que no.- Yata sabía que Fushimi vivía solo, eso daba como resultado una sola habitación y una sola cama. Al analizar las distribución del apartamento y escuchar la respuesta de su "ex" amigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza.

-Porque si tu quieres podría compartirla… solo contigo…- tomándolo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que ahora estaban sumamente abiertos, con aspecto de confusión.

-¿¡Q-que… rayos dices mono!?- soltándose del otro.- si que te a afecto estar solo todo este tiempo, tengo hambre, ¿Tienes algo de comer?- cambiando drásticamente de tema, Yata sabía que esa situación, de no tratarse con cuidado, llevaría a terribles consecuencias.

Tsk…

-Está bien… entonces solo tomare algo.- un vaso de leche fue suficiente y velozmente se lanzo al sillón, y se recostó. Esa fue señal suficiente para que Fushimi se fuera a su cuarto también.


	3. Nuestra Noche

Holaaa! no pude actualizar antes u.u pero... taran! ya esta listo el tercer y ultimo capitulo ^^ la verdad es que intente hacerlo algo... ejem... "fuerte" pero no se me dio. Si de por si no soy la mejore escribiendo, sumando que es shonen ai, y querer escribir lemon... pues no. XD aun así agradezco a los que leyeron la historia y dejaron reviews (que no he contestado por que no sabia como xD) espero que les guste el final :D

Continuemos...

* * *

Pasaba muy lento el tiempo para ser algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora que Fushimi ponía en orden su mente de lo ocurrido mientras intentaba dormir.

Diablos…- esa fue su conclusión.

Recordaba todo cuando se conocieron en esa preparatoria, y Misaki fue el primero en hablar.

_-Nee… pareces muy callado, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- un sonriente Misaki lo miraba directamente._

_Fushimi solo se quedo mirando esa sonrisa._

_ -hermoso... – murmuro._

_ -¿Qué?-_

_ -Fushimi…- _

_ -No tu apellido, tu nombre.-_

_ -Saruhiko…- _

_ -jajajaja ¿Enserio? Mira que pensándolo bien si tienes pinta de mono.- _

_ -tsk…_

_ -tranquilo, no fue mi intensión ofenderte.- mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa tan suya, que había logrado que Fushimi no se separara de él hasta que un rojo carmesí apareció. _

Fushimi había terminado dormido, tal vez con un lindo sueño, cuando una pequeña persona entro en su habitación. Pequeños y silenciosos pasos se acercaron a su cama. Misaki.

Despertó y sintió cierta calidez, una calidez muy tranquilizadora. Aun creyendo que seguía dormido intento voltearse cuando algo se lo impidió.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar a un Misaki completamente dormido y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Supo que no podría resistirse más al verlo tan cerca. Era Misaki, su Misaki, y esa oportunidad no la desaprovecharía por nada. Yata seguía dormido mientras Fushimi lo observaba, acaricio levemente su cabello, no traía su gorra, algo que a Fushimi se le hacía muy lindo.

-Saru… déjame dormir…- un adormilado Misaki contesto.

-No lo hare…- y rápidamente le planto un beso a Misaki. Este se despertó por el contacto, pero pensando que se tratara de un sueño no lo tomo en cuenta. Le correspondió.

Cuando Misaki sintió cierta humedad en sus labios, lentamente abrió los ojos y descubrió al culpable de ella.

-AAAHHH!- y cayo de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa Misaki…? Disfrutabas mucho ese beso…- el tranquilo Fushimi ahora tenía una risa que demostraba malas intenciones.

-y-yo… pensé que era un sueño, ¡Mono!-

-¿Entonces… en tu sueño si lo permitías?-

Eso hizo que Misaki se ruborizara completamente y trastabilló al ponerse de pie.

-Bien… igual no creía que necesitáramos la cama, he estado esperando mucho esto ¿he? Mi~sa~ki~.-

-¿EEHH?-

-¿Ne Mi…sa…ki… sabes todo lo que pase? ¿Todo lo que tuve que soportar?- Fushimi lentamente se acercaba al otro, Misaki no podía ver su rostro, pero por su voz indicaba que iba enserio.

-¿De qué hablas… Mono?

-Yo… solo quería… -Estaba tan cerca de Misaki y levanto su barbilla para besarlo- solo quería…-

Lloraba.

Misaki creía que lo mataría, desde que Saru se había unido a Scepter 4 sus encuentros solo consistían en quererse lastimar el uno al otro, pero esta vez fue diferente, Saru lloraba, y en sus ojos se podía transmitir toda la tristeza y dolor que sentía.

-Saru…-

-Pero estas ahora aquí, Misaki, conmigo, ¿Cierto? Justamente hoy, el día que…-no pudo terminar la frase, Misaki ahora estaba envuelto en sus propias emociones y miraba hacia un rincón, evitándolo.

-el día que me dejaste…- Misaki lo recordó, cuando Fushimi se unió a Scepter 4.

"me dejaste" dijo, el de baja estatura actuó primero y levanto el rostro de él peli azul.

-idiota… siempre piensas solo en ti…-

Sonreía. Misaki era el que sonreía, y era tal y como Fushimi recordaba, era su risa, para él, ahora no había un Mikoto entre ellos. El tenía toda la atención de Misaki.

-No… solo pienso en ti… Misaki… -

Todas sus preocupaciones, tristeza, dolor e ira se fueron justo en el momento en el que ambos lentamente se acercaron, dieron por terminada esa pelea que parecía interminable y firmaron una promesa de amor con un beso.

Sin duda el tiempo que estaría Misaki en su apartamento no sería en vano…

* * *

**Yo solo amo el SaruMi con todo mi corazón ! Recuerden que acepto cualquier comentario, critica, opinion, sugerencia etc. Tengo en mente otro Fic de esta pareja (si es amenaza ¬¬ ok no) así que Gracias a todos! :D**


End file.
